Behind Closed Doors
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Hot and sweaty one shot in the training room between Clary and Jace. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

Sweat was rolling down my body. The black sports bra I wore stuck to my breasts and clung to my back. I could feel the material my NIKE shorts were made out of stick to the top part of my thighs. After being in here for seven hours doing nothing but training I could feel the burn and sting my muscles with every move I have made and every punch I threw. To some people it would be uncomfortable, but to me; I relished in it.

It meant that I was strong, capable, and I was getting to the point so I could match Jace punch for punch, kick for kick, sword for sword. It was the best feeling in the world to know that I could take on any demon if I wanted to, but I knew I had a long way to go before I hit that point, but I was okay with that. I enjoyed training, especially with Jace. Training with Jace is… brutal for lack of a better word. Jace tries all my limits and our practices tend to not last less than five hours with the only exception is a ten minute break every two hours. I liked it though. It made me stronger.

I kicked the punching bag in time with the last note of _Fighter _by Christina Augulera that was blaring through my headphones. Breathing heavily I walked over and gingerly sat down on the bench and grabbed my bottle of Gatorade and wiped the sweat of my forehead, the back of my neck and the valley in between my breasts. I only took a short break. Enough for me to catch my breath before walking over to the three steel bars over near the edge of the room out of the open mat area. Two stood proudly while the one at the top connected the two. I took over in a sprint and when I got close enough I jumped and caught the top bar with my powdered hands, my body swinging lightly back in forth. I pulled myself up above the bar so it went a little past the top of my shoulders before lowering myself back and I felt a surge of pride when I didn't have to do even think about. My body was attuned to it; it came naturally.

I hummed happily along to my music as I pulled my body up in down. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear when Jace enter.

**JPOV**

"One more word Alec. That is all it is going to take." I hissed into his ear that way no one else would here.

"It's only for a couple of months." Alec tried to make me feel better. It wasn't working. I hated the Clave. Why do we have to help him train? There are other people to help him. I glared at the nuisance of my day.

Marcus Summers.

Elaine Summers, his mom and Mayrse's old friend, decided that her son was not taking his Shadow hunting training seriously and thought that we could inspire him. I barley refrained myself from rolling my eyes. This kid was a disaster waiting to happen. I mean come on, he was eighteen and barley knew how to hold a stele. Even in Alec's book that is pretty pathetic. I groaned when I saw him open his mouth again. This kid just never shuts up.

"Is it just you guys that stay here?" He had a nasally voice. It was grating on my nerves and so me God help if he made one remark about Clary… I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

"We are the only ones that live here, but Clary is here everyday to finish her training so you are not alone." Mayrse informed him. I glance the floor lights. Only one more to go and then I am home free until tomorrow morning.

"Clary? Humm. Weird name." I glared at him and before I could stop myself I said, "It's short for Clarissa." I spat at him. He held his hands up like he was stopping traffic.

"Hey man I didn't mean any harm. Just making a comment." He defended himself.

"Well don't." He didn't get a chance to say anything because the elevator opened and I took off and headed straight to the training room. I knew that Clary would still be there. I leaned in the doorway, my eyes dark with desire as I spotted her. She had her eyes closed so I got the chance to stare at her without her saying something. She was doing chin ups in the corner of the room and my jeans became a little snugger with each one she did. Her muscles contracted and more sweat rolled down her small, tight body. I smirked and made my over to her.

**CPOV**

I sensed him before I saw him. It was like were attached by a string. Every time he moved I felt a little tug and a tingle started in my body. I open my eyes and dropped to the floor, landing lightly on my feet only to find him standing in front of me.

"Hi Jace." I smiled and gave him a big hug. He didn't seem to mind that my body was covered in sweat or that I smelled because he smiled back and tucked his arms around my waist.

"Hi. How was your day?" I shrugged.

"Good. All I did was train. There was nothing else to do." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well from what I saw. You are getting pretty damn good at it." He gave me body a once over and I saw his eyes darken with lust. "Pretty damn good." He muttered to himself and this time it was me who was me smirking. He backed me up toward the wall and intertwined his hands in my small hands and pinned them up by my wall, pressing all of himself against me. I do mean _all of him. _I felt my breathing pick up a little.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered when I felt his hot breath on my moist skin.

"No." I whispered and I am surprised when my voice came out somewhat steady.

"Well then allow me to show you." He growled before lifting my body up so I could wrap my arms around his waist with him pressing his body firmly against mine so I couldn't move from the wall. I felt my eyes roll back into my head. Before I could suck in another breath his lips were on mine, stealing all of it. I didn't pause before responding to his kiss. I moaned lightly when his tongue snaked into mine and tapped against my own, enticing me to come out and play. I grinned into the kiss and pressed myself against him as I battled with his tongue, but eventually I gave up and let him take over, like always. He groaned low in his chest and slid his hands down to cup both my ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them roughly.

It felt like I couldn't get close to him fast enough. No matter how hard I gripped his shoulders or how much I pressed myself against him. _It was always too far. _I ripped my lips from his to gulp in some much needed air. Jace's lips didn't leave my body for one second and as soon I we stopped kissing his lips traveled down the column of my neck, nipping and sucking every inch. My neck tilted without me having to think about it to give him me of myself to pleasure. Suddenly he stopped and lowered me gently to the ground.

"What do you want Summers? Training doesn't start until tomorrow." Jace turned around and glared at someone in the doorway. I had managed to regain my composure so I saddled up to stand beside him and looked at the boy in the doorway. Well I wouldn't call him a boy. Staring at him now he was clearly around, if not the same, age as Jace. He had brown hair in tight curls on his head and brown eyes. He was the same height as Jace, but his muscles weren't nearly as defined. Standing next to Jace he looked sort of… _puny_. Then again, no one was like my Jace. The boy cleared his throat.

"Mayrse told me to take a look around and that is how I ended up in here." He said casually. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Well then you came and you saw. Now leave." The boy grinned and took a few steps closer to us.

"I don't think I will. I don't think we have met. I'm Marcus Summers." He smiled, now talking directly to me. I gave him a polite smile.

"Clary Fray. Pleasure to met you." I shook the out stretched hand that he had put out. His eyes widened briefly. It was kind of comical.

"Well, it is a pleasure." An somewhat awkward silence came after that. He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice from the door made us all turn our heads.

"Oh! Hi Clary! I see you have met Marcus. I just came to tell you all that lunch is ready. Takis." I let out a breath of relief. I didn't really want to have _that _argument. She smiled one last time before disappearing. I grabbed Jace's hand and tugged him along.

"Come on Jace. Let's go. I'm starved." I winked at him making him laugh.

"Come on baby." He led me down the hall with Marcus trailing a little behind. Right before we turned the hallway for the kitchen I felt Jace lean down and whisper.

"Next time we are locking the door." Jace said seriously and I couldn't help, but think what a good idea that was. If that went on with open doors I couldn't wait to find out what would go on behind closed doors.


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
